<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i love you. by pyroallerdyce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589705">i love you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce'>pyroallerdyce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin tells Padmé that he loves her all the time and Padmé adores it. </p>
<p>or:  Padmé never thought someone would be able to love her until Anakin came along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i love you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 43, drabble 43.</p>
<p>Prompt 043 - i love you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin tells Padmé that he loves her all the time and Padmé adores it.  She never thought that anyone would be able to love her until Anakin came along, her personality too quirky and weird for everyone that had come before.  But then she'd met Anakin.  His personality was just as quirky and weird as hers and they just fit together.  It took them days to be inseparable, weeks to fall in love, a couple of months to decide to get married.  But it was nothing compared to what she felt every time Anakin told her that he loved her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>